


Turns Out Three's A Crowd

by senbazuru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Posessiveness, jealous alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: Arthur's ignoring him whilst being all chatty with Mathew - or, Alfred just wants to spend time with his best friend but his brother is being a jerk.





	

 

 

 

 

  
"I totally agree..."

"Oh I bet you do" Alfred grumbled under his breath, safe in the knowledge that no one was actually listening.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, controller in hand as again and again he spitefully forced Lara Croft over the edges of perilous temple walls and down into the depths of the defensive pools he was supposed to be avoiding. His mood was decidedly black, but as was becoming more and more common these days, nobody seemed to notice.

"God I know, and that murky old dishwater they try to pass off as tea over here - I'd find it funny if weren't so sad."

"Ha ha, yeah same" his treacherous brother obligingly agreed once again.

Behind him, on the scruffy old couch that Alfred was leaning his back against sat Arthur Kirkland, _his_ best friend of several years. And next to him - in Alfred's spot no less - sat his younger twin brother, Mathew the Betrayer, and they were deep in conversation. Again.

"Having said that" and Alfred could feel the sofa cushions shift as Mathew angled himself more comfortably inwards towards the other "when I first moved down here from Canada, the pancakes took a little bit of getting used to as well. They're not bad, not so different to look at, but just not right y'know? And don't even get me started on maple 'flavoured' syrup..."

"Pfft" Arthur tittered, before taking a sip of his tea, the gentle clatter of the tea cup and saucer that Mathew had smugly fished out for him specially grating on Alfred's nerves and pushing him over the edge.

"Hahaha!" Alfred wheeled around abruptly, laughing somewhat maniacally up at the seated pair "yes yes - America is shit! We get it" he finished flatly, a scowl on his face firmly directed at his brother.

"Also sarcasm" Mathew turned back to Arthur "they don't quite manage-" and he was cut off as Alfred attempted to drag him off the couch, implementing some oldschool WWE style manoeuvres with an arm wrapping underneath his thigh and latching around his left knee.

"H-hey!" Arthur spluttered, as the jostling motion caused a large amount of steaming tea to slop down the front of his light grey shirt and then soak into puddles on his lap. "For fucks sake" he hissed "this is hot!"

"Ah, sorry Artie" Alfred disengaged, leaving Mathew half way hanging off the couch "you can borrow some of my clothes?" he suggested apologetically, looking up from his position on the floor as Arthur stood and then absently stepped around them, muttering whilst attempting to peel the wet and sticking fabric away from his skin.

"My stuff's probably cleaner" Mathew called after him, and then failed to defend against an elbow to the stomach.

Once left alone they wrestled on the carpet for several minutes longer, both siblings pretty evenly matched in height and strength, and just as equally well practiced, though one of them seeming to take their roughhousing a little more seriously than the other.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Mathew panted when they broke apart, an infuriatingly easy note of humour still present in his tone as he flopped down onto his back.

"Me? What the hell's wrong with _you?"_ Alfred countered "- ha ha same!" he mimicked childishly "you should hear yourself. And you drink just about as much coffee as I do you suck-up."

"I drink tea" Mathew shrugged a little defensively as he propped himself up on his elbows. "But seriously, what's got you so pissy?"

"I'm not pissy" Alfred wrinkled his nose "I'm just sick of listening to you two - all cosy and buddy-buddy, talking about all the stupid stuff you've got in common. It's annoying."

"Oh?" Mathew sat up fully so they were at eye level again, fixing his skewed glasses as Alfred subconsciously did the same. "Would you rather we hated each other? Because don't take this the wrong way Al, but some of your other friends are morons. But, I don't know, Arthur's pretty cool. Like, did you know he plays guitar?"

"Yes!" Alfred gesticulated wildly in exasperation "of course I know that! And do you know why? Because he's _my_ best friend, not yours. So keep your hands off."

"I haven't even touched him" he held back a smirk, raising his hands in mock innocence. Mathew was really starting to enjoy winding his ridiculous brother up. A lot of the time it seemed the other way around, with Alfred trying to get some kind of rise out of him instead, so this particular raw nerve made a pleasantly amusing change. in fact he hadn't seen him so bent out of shape over anything other than comic book movie inaccuracies in a long time.

"You know what I mean" Alfred narrowed his eyes "just, stop being so flirty."

"Flirty?" and now Mathew couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter as he grinned "it's called being nice, you should try it."

"Bullshit. Don't think I haven't noticed, you're all smiley and sitting close to him and running your fingers though your hair, it's so obvious" Alfred scoffed.

"Alright" Mathew conceded as he crossed his arms, Alfred's jaw dropping open as a result "so what. We're both single, and like you say we've got a lot in common. He's obviously hot, and I bet he's pretty wild-"

Alfred launched himself full force at his brother, knocking him flat out again and straddling his torso to keep him down. The mere suggestion made him angry and panicked, but most of all he was just so painfully jealous. Everyone always said that Mattie was nicer than him; polite and quiet and respectful of others. Alfred was openly loud and liked to goof around, but Arthur was his best friend, and it'd taken a long time for Alfred to be allowed that close. He hated the idea of anything coming between them now.

"Okay, okay!" Mathew managed to choke out, partly finding it difficult to breathe with the added weight now bearing down on his chest, but also partly due to the fact that he was once again in the midst of a laughing fit. "Geeze Al, calm down-"

"No, take it back!" Alfred yelled as he shoved against his shoulders roughly "you can't say stuff like that, you need to keep away from him, because he's mine. Arthur is mine!"

"Excuse me?" a cool, serious, and horrifically familiar British accent interjected.

Alfred instantly froze; his stomach hollowing out and his lungs seeming to stutter to a halt in his chest. He could only helplessly stare down at his brother's face, Mathew now equally silent, his eyebrows raised and his lip sheepishly caught between his teeth in a sympathetic sort of grimace.

"Alfred?" His name was spoken without any discernible inflection of emotion, and reluctantly he lifted his head.

Arthur stood in the doorway looking exceptionally pale, those wide green eyes beneath his messy fringe even more of a contrast than usual. He was wearing Alfred's Captain America tshirt and a pair of his old basketball shorts, and it was all absurdly oversized on his shorter, slimmer frame. At any other time Alfred would've been ecstatic to see him in his clothes.

"Um, I'll just..." Mathew awkwardly muttered, pushing his incapacitated brother off of him and getting to his feet, nervously tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear as he purposely avoided any eye contact. "I'm gonna go... away" he explained to no one, sidestepping Arthur and quickly making his escape.

The silence that remained stretched out almost unbearably, and although Alfred would've dearly loved to have casually laughed it all off and made light of the whole situation, he found that he couldn't even look away.

"Care to explain?" Arthur prompted, looking just about as freaked out as Alfred felt.

"I-I just..." Alfred stammered, before licking his lips and clearing his throat whilst trying to think what else to say.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" and finally Arthur broke their eye contact, stiffly glancing off to the side, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Fortunately Alfred regained a little of his brain function once he was no longer under such direct scrutiny, and he exhaled a pathetic sounding groan as he got to his feet, brushing himself down after his scuffle.

"Uh, what I meant by that..." Alfred pulled at the hair at the back of his head "yeah, that was a weird thing to say. But I guess I was just pissed about being left out again. You're supposed to be here to see _me"_ he pouted "but Mattie's been hogging you this whole time-"

"What the bloody- Alfred, you were playing video games!" Arthur accused, gesturing towards the tv.

"Yeah... Lara Croft" Alfred stated as if it was obvious "she's from England too? I figured you might want to play with me."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, and behind them the digital heroine on screen fidgeted her way through her standing animation, like she found the whole conversation rather awkward and was trying her best not to listen.

"Anyway" Alfred continued to sulk "you weren't even watching, you were too busy talking about crappy old books and tea with that stupid jerk-"

"Hey, don't talk about your brother like that" Arthur frowned "Mathew's a nice guy-"

Alfred felt his blood begin to boil, that was really not what he wanted to hear.

"I don't think you get it" he growled, stepping forward and pinning Arthur to the doorframe, their bodies almost flush as he stared down from above him intensely. "I want you to look at me, I want your attention only on me."

"Um, Alfred?"

He hesitated for just a few seconds before dipping down on the spur of the moment to connect their lips in a kiss. Alfred could tell that Arthur was shocked, if the sudden gasp and the way that his hands came up to clutch at his arms was anything to go by. Honestly, he was fairly stunned himself.

"What the-"

Alfred went in for another, and this time after a little squeak he felt Arthur just barely begin to reciprocate, and he could already sense himself getting carried away; at the surprising softness of his lips and the sweet taste of tea on his tongue. Their kiss got deeper and the pace began to quicken, Alfred was breathing harshly through his nose, and as his tongue stroked hot and heavy into Arthur's mouth his fingers found their way into his hair, his body pressing him firmly against the door jamb all the while. When they pulled apart for air, Alfred nuzzled his face into his neck.

"What the fuck" Arthur breathed softly, tipping his head back against the door.

"Dunno" Alfred murmured, running his lips over Arthur's collarbones and shoulder where the borrowed tshirt exposed his pale skin. "Was nice."

"Y-yeah" Arthur sighed, sounding amused but also a little conflicted. "We should probably talk about this."

Alfred took a step back, and for the first time registered the heat that had crept onto Arthur's cheeks and the way that his hair spiked up in clumps from Alfred's tussling fingers. He looked hot, and adorable, and like Arthur but different.

"Alright, let's talk" Alfred adjusted his glasses and smiled when Arthur nodded rather shyly. He reached past him to nudge the door closed, and then took ahold of his hand to lead him to the couch.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I shouldn't have written this. I've got other fics I seriously need to finish first, but this past month I've truly felt The Block, so I just needed to spend an hour or so letting crap tumble onto the page - and here we are, don't kill me.  
> Even though I promised to work on my ongoing stories, sometimes it's just nice to write stuff with no major plot arcs. Like for the others, I know exactly how they'll finish but I can't seem to put it in the right order in my head. Ugh that probably doesn't even make sense (actually if anyone's got any shiny pearls of wisdom regarding this, bestow that shit unto me please). Also, this is my very first completely smut-free fic. Weird.  
> Al and Mattie are pretty childish here, but I dunno, I think it's quite funny to imagine them being a little bit older - at least as too old for this kind of shit anyway. Siblings often bring out the petulance in each other after all. Also, I quite like a snarky Canada, which is perhaps not to everyone's taste so I apologise if you find him ooc. I didn't mean to make Al so whiny, but I think it goes with the territory, and also looking back Artie doesn't actually have that much to say here. But this was just a word spew exercise to get me going again, so hopefully it's at least been somewhat entertaining.


End file.
